Una sola palabra
by Deb ByunParkOh
Summary: [Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles para el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.] Personajes: Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Jimmy Peakes y Cho Chang.
1. Mío (Blaise & Ron)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Título:** Una sola palabra

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Personaje:** Blaise Zabini.

 **Sinopsis:** [Conjunto de drabbles para el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.]

 **Rating:** K+

 **Palabras:** 155.

.

* * *

 **Mío**

* * *

.

—¡Crabbe, suéltalo! —gritó enfurecido Blaise Zabini haciendo escuchar entre la pelea de sus amigos con los Gryffindors.

Crabbe que tenía agarrado de la solapa de su túnica a Ronald Weasley miró a Blaise con una mezcla de asombro y temor. Mientras que Blaise se acercaba serpenteando a los demás estudiantes presente hasta estar frente a ellos.

—He dicho que lo sueltes —dijo en tono frío.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Crabbe tartamudeando.

—Porque es _mío_ — dijo en un tono posesivo, mientras miraba el ruborizado rostro del pelirrojo. —Bueno, aún no lo es oficialmente, pero lo será muy pronto. Así que suéltalo.

Era sabido lo posesivo que Blaise era con lo que consideraba suyo y lo que era capaz de hacer cuando lo tocaban sin su permiso, así que Crabbe inmediatamente soltó a Ron.

—Hasta pronto, pelirrojo—dijo con coquetería palmeándole el trasero a Ron dejándolos a todos estupefactos.

« _Pronto serás mío_ », pensó Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	2. Explosivo (Seamus & Luna)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Título:** Una sola palabra

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Personaje:** Seamus Finnigan.

 **Sinopsis:** [Conjunto de drabbles para el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.]

 **Rating:** K+

 **Palabras:** 155.

.

* * *

 **Explosivo**

* * *

.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! Quedarme encerrado con Lunática Lovegood —gritó exasperado Seamus, mientras que Luna lo miraba con una sonrisa compresiva.

—No me molesta estar encerrada contigo, Seamus Finnigan — le dijo Lunática en un tono soñador.

—A mí sí —le contestó groseramente, pero luego se arrepintió al darse cuenta que ella no tenía la culpa del mal día que llevaba. —Lo siento, Lovegood.

—No te preocupes —le contestó quitándole importancia mientras miraba detenidamente hacia el techo. —Creo que ya sé cómo podremos salir —dijo entusiasmada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Seamus suspirando con resignación esperando algún plan disparatado.

—Un beso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, mientras Luna le señalaba el muérdago sobre la puerta.

No tuvo tiempo para replicar lo desbaratado que sonaba su plan, cuando Lunática lo besó con una maestría que lo dejo perplejo. Cuando ella se apartó y salió por la puerta diciéndole adiós, lo único que podía pensar era que los besos de ella eran « _explosivos_ ».

.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	3. Experimento (Luna Lovegood)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Título:** Una sola palabra

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Personaje:** Luna Lovegood.

 **Sinopsis:** [Conjunto de drabbles para el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.]

 **Rating:** K+

 **Palabras:** 155.

.

* * *

 **Experimento**

* * *

.

Luna se encontraba escribiendo en su pergamino en una mesa de la biblioteca, cuando Hermione y Ginny llegaron y se sentaron a su lado.

—Luna, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Hermione confundida, mientras la rubia asentía sin quitar la vista de su pergamino. —¿Es cierto que has besado a varios chicos del colegio?

Luna asintió con naturalidad y escribió en su pergamino.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ginny asombrada.

—Las escuché en el baño discutiendo. Hermione dijo que los Gryffindors besaban mejor, pero tú dijiste que los Slytherins eran los mejores, así hice un **experimento**. Según mis anotaciones —dijo evaluando su pergamino. —Lamento decirte, Hermione, que los Slytherins van ganando. Malfoy y Nott besan muy bien, pero Crabbe es mucho mejor —dijo recogiendo su pergamino y poniéndose de pie. —Tengo que irme. Quedé en comer con Crabbe —dijo yéndose dando saltos.

Hermione estaba horrorizada. De repente, Ginny lanzó una carcajada que se escuchó por toda la biblioteca.

.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	4. Alianza (Daphne & Neville)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Título:** Una sola palabra

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Personaje:** Daphne Greengrass.

 **Sinopsis:** [Conjunto de drabbles para el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.]

 **Rating:** K+

 **Palabras:** 155.

.

* * *

 **ALIANZA**

* * *

.

—¡Todos los chicos son unos idiotas! —gritó Daphne entrando a la clase de Herbología.

El aula estaba vacía, excepto por Neville Longbottom que la miraba desde la ventana. Daphne miró hacia todas partes, bufó y se sentó en una silla.

—No todos somos idiotas, Greengrass. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Neville acercándose hacia la Slytherin.

Daphne lo miró con desconfianza, pero luego comprendió que necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que le contó cómo había encontrado a su novio con una chica de Ravenclaw.

—Eres buena en pociones, ¿verdad? Porque podrías ayudarme y así Snape deja de humillarme en clases.

—Longbottom, pero ¿Qué carajos tiene que ver eso con lo que te estoy contando? —replicó molesta.

—Todo y nada. Si me ayudas en pociones, te ayudo a vengarte de tu novio. ¿Conoces a los gemelos Weasley? Son mis amigos —dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

Daphne inmediatamente entendió los beneficios de esa **alianza** y le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	5. Conspiración (Jimmy Peakes)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Título:** Una sola palabra

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Personaje:** Jimmy Peakes.

 **Sinopsis:** [Conjunto de drabbles para el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.]

 **Rating:** K+

 **Palabras:** 155.

.

* * *

 **Conspiración**

* * *

.

 _«¡Estos es una_ _ **conspiración**_ _!»,_ pensó Jimmy Peakes cuando su abuela lo interrumpió nuevamente en la reunión familiar.

Cuando estaba en el colegio, Jimmy intentó decirle a sus compañeros de Quidditch que tenía una relación con Ritchie Coote, pero Colin Creevey lo interrumpió tres veces sin poder decírselos. Aunque, Ritchie ya les había dicho, pero el punto era que su abuela rivalizaba con Colin al interrumpirlo por quinta vez.

—¡Abuela! ¡Por amor a Merlín! Estoy intentando decirle algo a la familia y me interrumpes cada cinco minutos.

—¡Jimmy! Ten mucho cuidado como le hablas a tu abuela —le dijo su padre molesto.

—James, querido, no te preocupes. Jimmy no está siendo grosero, solo está nervioso porque les va a decir que es gay.

—¿Esa es la noticia? —le preguntó su padre y Jimmy asintió. —¡Oh, Jimmy! Pero si eso lo sabíamos desde que eras niño.

Jimmy quería morirse. ¿Por qué nunca sus planes salían como quería?

.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	6. Reencuentro (Cho Chang)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Título:** Una sola palabra

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Personaje:** Cho Chang.

 **Sinopsis:** [Conjunto de drabbles para el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.]

 **Rating:** K+

 **Palabras:** 155.

.

 _Para Jessy_

* * *

 **REENCUENTRO**

* * *

.

Han pasado veinte años desde que la guerra terminó y abandoné Inglaterra. Volver no ha sido fácil, pero peor es estar aquí sentada esperando que él me atienda. ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido que él es el mejor candidato para ayudarme en mi problema? ¿A caso no lo he olvidado?

—Señorita Chang, el señor Potter puede atenderla ahora.

El corazón me palpita desbocado y las piernas me tiemblan. Temo reencontrarme nuevamente con él. Entro en su oficina y, por un momento olvido mi nerviosismo y sonrió. Él está casi igual que hace veinte años. Los lentes, la cicatriz y el cabello despeinado. Aunque se nota la madurez que ha adquirido con los años. Me detengo frente a su escritorio paralizada, mientras que él me brinda una comprensiva sonrisa.

—Necesito un padre para mi hijo —digo abruptamente.

Luego de mi abrupta confesión no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Ambos nos hemos quedado en silencio observándonos mutuamente.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Vale. Cho no me inspira para nada (al menos que sea para una víctima de asesinato), así que esto es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
